


Stargaze

by mintyleaves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Lots of dancing, Mild Sexual Content, Rated m just incase, Slow Burn, Stargazing, When there’s no mabifica fanfics without bill dip so u gotta make ur own, fallout boy - Freeform, lots of singing, previous dipifica, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyleaves/pseuds/mintyleaves
Summary: When Pacifica’s parents skip town for a business meeting, can she survive a week living in the Mystery Shack with her best friend and ex-boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t enough fanfictions for this lovely ship so I figured I’d make my own :)

Pacifica looked up at the large cabin and managed to smile to herself. MYSTERY HACK. Soos was never going to fix that thing, was he? Pacifica liked it like that anyway. It had been like that for over four years and to change it now would just... take away from the authenticity. 

There it was, the same Mystery Hack that greeted her every other time she visited the Pines twins. And Pacifica would feel completely at home at the Mystery Hack if it weren’t for the last time she saw a particular Pine.

It went sorta like this-

"Hey," Pacifica said. Dipper looked up from absently stirring his drink. "It's our last night together before you leave, but it doesn't have to end now. Would you..." her eyes met his. "Want to stay at the manor?" Dipper's cheeks immediately darkened. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, only for nothing to come out. Pacifica smiled and watched in amusement at how flustered she made him. He made a squeak and she finally decided to give him a break. "It'll be fun," she said, grabbing his wrist and standing up from their table. 

That's the way they ended their last date, smiling, excited, and happy.

"You've been in my room before, stop acting like everything's going to bite if you touch it," Pacifica said as she flopped down on her bed and kicked off her heels. 

Dipper laughed. "I know," he said quietly. 

He was anxious. Really anxious. Pacifica quickly pulled him down to the bed and sat him next to her. "Dipper, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Okay," he replied, eyes fixed on the bedsheets. 

"Really," she said, closing her hands around his. "I wanted you to come over so we can spend more time together before you have to go away." With that said, Dipper seemed to calm down. "Let's go watch a movie in the theatre, okay?"

Dipper laughed and stood up. "I'll never get over how you have a theatre in your house."

"And three pools and a garden," she added playfully. Dipper shot her a look and she couldn't help but laugh. "What can I say? There's a lot of estate."

Dipper just rolled his eyes and followed her down to the theatre. It wasn't a full blown cinema at least, there only three rows and a small counter for preparing snacks. When it was being built, the Northwests insisted regular theatre seats were too uncomfortable (and ugly) so they had couches and armchairs installed instead. 

They sank into a comfy couch in the middle as Pacifica pulled out the remote and scrolled through movie options. She finally settled on one then snuggled up close to Dipper. They stayed like that throughout the movie and even when it was over, neither one wanted to move.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" Pacifica asked slowly, craning her neck to look at a dreary Dipper next to her. 

"No," he responded quietly. "Are you?"

"Absolutely not," she answered. 

"Really?" He challenged. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

Pacifica narrowed her eyes before a smile creeped on her face. "Yes I can," she said, pulling away from him. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Pacifica cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled back. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why'd you stop?" 

"I changed my mind I need a nap," she replied with a yawn. 

"What? That's so not fair," he said, turning towards her and leaning into her ear. "We're just getting started..." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah?" Pacifica asked quietly. "Where do you wanna start then?" 

"You tell me," Dipper answered. 

Pacifica looked down at his shirt but then looked back up at him. "Your shirt's pretty nice," she commented before leaning in to kiss him. "Let's get rid of it," her hands traveled down from his head to his chest, where they worked on unbuttoning Dipper's shirt. 

They continued to kiss as she got down to the last button. He shrugged it off his shoulders before bringing his hands back up to hold Pacifica.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away. Dipper looked at her, flushed and upset at the loss of contact. "There's something I want to get off my chest," Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something when Pacifica lifted up the hem of her shirt and threw it onto the chair behind her. "What do you think?" She asked, looking down at her bra and assessing it. "Should I get this off too?"

Dipper nodded. Pacifica turned around and gathered her hair. "Maybe you can help me out?" There was a light snap as Pacifica let the rest fall down. She flung her bra over to her shirt then turned to Dipper and smiled. "So much better, thanks."

Dipper's eyes drifted downward. He reached out to her waist. "You're such a tease," he rolled his eyes. As their lips met, Dipper started guiding her to his lap. 

When their hips met, there were two different reactions. Dipper groaned at the contact, grinding slightly upwards. Pacifica's breath hitched and she froze. Dipper pulled away, taking notice and beginning to panic.

"Too fast?"

Pacifica swallowed. "No, just... wasn't expecting, that." She said carefully. 

"S-sorry. We don't have-" Pacifica kissed him quiet. Her hand trailed down his chest and stopped when she reached the tent in his pants. Dipper pulled away from the kiss, his breath hot on Pacifica’s neck as he swore. 

“Is this okay?” Pacifica asked lightly.

He whimpered in response.

“Tell me what you want Dipper.” 

He wanted all of her. And afterwards while he lied with her, still high with afterglow, she couldn’t figure out why her face didn’t have the same dumb grin Dipper’s did. 

She didn’t figure it out until a girl on the cheer squad kissed her and things more or less made sense. They broke up over text and Pacifica still beats herself up for not having the decency to at least FaceTime. 

She focused back to reality to see herself standing in front of their door. Pacifica stared at the wooden door and stared some more instead of actually knocking. 

Her stomach flipped as she thought about who would answer. She hadn’t seen Dipper face to face since they broke up and she came out. Pacifica mentally braced herself for all the cold looks he would shoot her way. She’d have to avoid him as much as possible and stick with Mabel 24/7 but the twins were close so they’d probably hang out together and Pacifica would have to-

“Pacifica? I thought someone was out here. Have you just been... standing here? That’s kinda weird.” 

Instead of the cold, harsh greeting she was expecting from Dipper, a jolly Soos held the door open for her and smiled warmly.

“Uh, sorry,” she blushed, stepping inside and removing her ankle boots. “I was just thinking about last summer.” She shook her head and put on that classic fake-but-authentic-looking smile that Northwests were so good at. “It’s good to see you, thanks for letting me stay.”

“Of course dude. The twins are in the kitchen with Melody working on dinner. I’ll take your bags to the attic so you can go visit.”

Pacifica put her hand down on her bag. “Oh! Soos you don’t have to do that I’m perfectly fine taking it up the stairs, it’s my stuff after all.”

“You’re so polite,” Soos commented. “But I’m sure you have lots to catch up on with those two and I want you to have all the time you can get.”

There was no use in anymore fighting so she thanked him and marched onto battle. 

Cooking at the Mystery Shack was nothing like it was at the manor. The kitchen was filled with three bodies dancing around to Dance Dance by Fallout Boy while singing the lyrics off key. 

From the looks of it, Dipper and Melody were the ones actually doing the work, standing near the sink and slicing something. Mabel was standing on a different counter, easily being the loudest of all of them. 

Okay, with all this going on how again did Soos know Pacifica was out there?

Pacifica caught Mabel’s eyes and they lit up. She jumped off the counter and landed in front of Pacifica with a grin. 

“I’m two quarters and a heart down  
and I don’t wanna forget how your voice sounds,  
these words are all I have so I write them  
so you need them just to get by,”  
Mabel sung, pulling Pacifica into a dance around the kitchen with her.

“Why don’t you show me a little bit of spark  
you’ve been saving for his mattress , love,”  
Pacifica joined in, winking at the last part like she always did. 

That was the thing about Mabel, she made it so easy for Pacifica to jump right into a song with her. She made it so easy to forget everything and go away. In that moment, it was just her, Mabel, and the music.

Melody and Dipper were off in their little world of cooking while Pacifica and Mabel were off deep in the music and Pacifica did not want to leave. She grabbed the hem of her dress and waved it around in a grand manner. 

Mabel took Pacifica’s hand and spun her around. Her ponytail was falling and so were the straps of her dress but she danced on, taking Mabel’s hands in hers and swinging them around as they danced. 

Mabel’s smile was radiant and her curly brown hair bounced up and down on her shoulders and Pacifica found herself in a strange state of appreciation for something so small that anyone else would overlook.

At the end of the song, Mabel pulled Pacifica into a tight hug. “I missed you!”

The quiet introduction of the next song played as Pacifica hugged Mabel back. 

“Pacifica it’s so nice to see you,” Melody said, running over to the oven and pulling a ham out. 

“You too, Melody. Thank you for letting me stay for a few days.”

“Our pleasure honey. We love having you.”

There was only one last person to say hi to, and he was looking at the floor. 

“Pacifica,” he said. His tone was so flat it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He brought his eyes off the floor and looked up at her with an expression that could only be defined as guarded. 

“Dipper,” she answered cautiously. “How have you been?”

He shrugged. 

Pacifica shifted her feet awkwardly. There went the warm and welcome attitude. Gone as soon as it came. She found herself praying that Melody would announce dinner ready or Mabel would pull her away for a song or even Soos would come back downstairs. Anything to get her out of this.

“So... what have you been.. up to?” She asked, unsure of why she was even trying at this point. Things were too rough and they both knew it. 

He took a deep breath. “Not much, I’ve been reading a lot lately.”

“That’s... good to hear,” Pacifica offered. 

She debated pulling him onto the porch to talk but she wasn’t really sure what to say. What were you supposed to say to the guy you lost your virginity to and then broke up with over text? 

“Yeesh. No wonder you two weren’t working out,” Mabel commented. “That was even painful to watch.” She hooked her arms around the two’s necks and pulled them closer together. “I wasn’t expecting things to be this awkward. Man, Love Doctor Mabel’s gonna have to get working because she is not sitting through a week of this.”

“That’s not necessary Mabel. Pacifica and I can handle things ourselves.”

“Bro, I don’t even want to know what your definition of handling things is,” Mabel said. 

“Thanks Mabel but we’ll be fine,” Pacifica said more to assure herself than Mabel. “It’s just a little post-breakup awkwardness. It’s normal.”

It seemed to convince her and she let go of their necks. “Okay, then I guess it’s cool if you sit between us at dinner? Great! I’ll set the table!” She bounced away to grab silverware. 

Pacifica looked to Dipper for a reaction but he was staring intently at a plant on the windowsill. 

Was this normal?

“Dig in!” Melody you announced, setting down the ham in the middle of the dinner table. 

Pacifica dug her fork into her side salad mindlessly. She swore Dipper was shuffling his chair away from her, which did nothing to help the guilt building in her belly. 

Mabel seemed somewhat oblivious as she sipped her soda in the seat over. Here Pacifica was, stuck sitting by this sad, cold, quiet Dipper who was completely contrasted by the cheery and joyful Mabel on her other side. Then there was her salad in front of her, which she focused on so intently that the carrot slices were all accounted for. 

Dinner was full of questions for Pacifica and the twins, which Mabel answered mostly. 

“I made the golf team,” Mabel mentioned and the topic of sports.

“Hey I’m a golf team too,” Pacifica said. “Does this mean it’s time for a part 2 of the tournament we had in 7th grade?”

“Oh you are on,” Mabel answered with a smug grin. 

From there, things seemed to get lighter. Yet again, Mabel saved the day with her carefree attitude that Pacifica couldn’t help but admire. 

“Thanks for dinner Melody it was delicious,” Pacifica said, bringing her dishes to the sink. “Now what?” She asked, turning to Mabel. 

“No parties for Party Girl Mabel tonight. Sorry but I am pooped from today’s activities.”

“What’d you do today?” Pacifica asked. 

“Ever been to a movie theater?” Mabel asked.

She stiffened and subconsciously glanced Dipper’s direction. He didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Something like that.” 

“Well have you ever been to a movie theater your friend works at that can hook you up free popcorn?” 

“Something like that. Anyways.”

Mabel put her hands on Pacifica’s shoulders and looked her dead in the eye “I ate 4 gallons of popcorn today.” 

“I held her hair as she puked it up in the parking lot.” Dipper cut in from the couch. So much for him not listening.

“I couldn’t live without you bro.”

“I see why you’re exhausted. Tomorrow then?” Pacifica laughed.

“All day and night,” Mabel promised. 

Somehow, Pacifica knew that was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pines take a little day trip to the lake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bohemian Like You is a good song to listen to while reading this chapter!

By the time Pacifica opened her eyes, the warm body next to her was gone, along with the one in the bed across from her. Aside from the missing pines, the room sure showed signs of their presence. 

Morning sunlight was streaming through the cracked-open window and landing softly on the floorboards. Dipper’s bedsheets were thrown messily on the floor, which was nothing compared to the rest of his side. 

Mabel’s side, however, was tidy. Little mementos lined her furniture and walls and with the room lit, Pacifica took a few moments to snoop around. The pictures on her walls were pretty impersonal with artwork of flowers, rainbows, and other things. 

They were well-drawn and Pacifica wondered if Mabel did them herself. Her hands rose up to the canvas of a calligraphed quote and she slowly lifted it away from the wall. 

There was a loud bang from downstairs, making Pacifica jump and drop the picture.There were a few shouts following the noise but Pacifica was more concerned with the possibly-broken artwork. 

There didn’t seem to be any scratches, dents or marks and Pacifica let out a sigh of relief. She was about to hang it back up when her eyes caught the signature in the corner.

Dipper Pines. 2.14.16

She looked at the quote again. 

Love when you’re ready. Not when you’re lonely.

It was from the Valentine’s Day after they broke up. 

Despite her appreciation for the skill Dipper had for calligraphy, it just made her sad. 

The smell of bacon made her stomach rumble and Pacifica didn’t realize how hungry she was until then. She pretty much flew downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“The smell of bacon wake you?” Mabel asked. 

“No, I’ve been up for awhile,” she shrugged. “It was just my motivation to come downstairs.”

“Spoken like a true Pines,” Mabel said, nodding approvingly.

“Good morning Pacifica! How did you sleep?” Melody chirped.

“Actually, pretty good,” Pacifica answered, taking a seat next to Mabel at the table. 

“Good,” Melody said sweetly. She brought over plates of bacon, eggs, and waffle slices. “Eat up. We have a big day today.”

“Oh?” Pacifica asked as she pulled slices of bacon on to her plate. 

“We’ll be spending the day at the lake beach. It’s warm and sunny and you guys could use the fresh air,” Soos explained. 

Pacifica was strangely excited and by the looks of Mabel and Dipper, they were too. 

For someone who lived in Gravity Falls, she doesn’t remember the last time she went to the lake. Come to think of it, has she ever even been to a lake?

“Sweetheart, lakes are for hippies and poor people.” Her mom said.

“That’s right. And we already have two pools. Do you want a third?”

“No dad never-“

“Priscilla let’s build a third pool so our daughter isn’t tempted to go swim in a lake like a commoner.”

So that was a no. 

“Yeesh,” Mabel commented, sifting through her closet. “I can’t believe your parents rather buy a pool than let you go to the lake.” She pulled out a mint green one piece. “Especially when you already had two!”

Pacifica nodded from her seat at the edge of Mabel’s bed. “So that’s another thing... I didn’t bring any bikinis.”

“Oh.” Mabel said calmly. “Well you can borrow one.”

“Is that a thing?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I don’t know if we’re the same size but if you see any ones you like,” she shrugged. “I don’t mind sharing.”

She put the green one back and picked out a black one. “Is this too...”

“Too what? Go try it on and let me see.”

“Okay,” she said, turning to into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Pacifica got up and sifted through the bathing suits Mabel had to offer. They were mainly one-pieces with a few bikinis here and there. A simple red one caught Pacifica’s she and she pulled it out to give it a look. 

The door clicked and Mabel peeked out. “Ready?” 

“Yes! Let me see!”

Pacifica’s eyes went wide as Mabel crept away from the door, showing off the black bathing suit. It was simple, with a v-neck line and thin straps. She gave a little spin to show the back, which had a plunging back line that laced up at the lower back. 

“Now do you know what I mean?” Mabel asked.

Pacifica stared, slightly dumbfounded at how sexy Mabel looked. And that was the thing, Mabel was always cute but in this bikini that hugged her hips and showed off her butt, she was sexy.

Mabel blushed. “Yeah, it’s too much I’m just gonna...” she reached for the green one.

“No no no! You look great!” Pacifica said. “I just... it’s so not you.”

“I know and I got it thinking I could accessorize but I really didn’t realize how low the back goes.I just feel stupid,” she said, chewing on a strand of hair. 

“You look hot,” Pacifica corrected. She didn’t really mean to say it but it came out anyways and there was no going back now.

“Really?” Mabel looked caught off guard, her eyes widening slightly.

“Uh, yeah.” 

She looks at the ground for a few moments before meeting Pacifica’s eyes and blushing. “Thanks. I’ll... wear it then. Do you see anything you like?”

Pacifica’s eyes ran down Mabel’s neck, taking in the sight of her form-fitting suit, and trailed all the way down her skinny legs. 

“Uh huh.”

“Hmm?”

Her eyes shot back up to Mabel’s face where her eyebrow was arched in question. 

“Oh! Oh,” Pacifica’s face immediately heated up. “I think I’m going to try this red one.”

“Sexy,” Mabel teased. “I’m gonna get packing while you change.”

“Okay,” Pacifica’s voice was slightly shaking as she gathered the bikini and turned into the bathroom. 

A red string bikini was not Mabel’s style at all and Pacifica couldn’t help but wonder how hot Mabel looked in it if she looked that good in a one piece. 

It was... a little tight. Pacifica did a few turns in the mirror, assessing every angle. It wasn’t much different from what she usually wore but she somehow felt... insecure. She did a few more turns, twirls, and poses before finally making a decision and letting it be. 

When she came out, Mabel was propped on the edge of her bed, texting someone and smiling slightly. 

Pacifica took note of the jealous feeling in her stomach but promptly ignored it.

“You look so good!” Mabel gasped. “You totally have the curves for that, Pacifica.”

“Thank you,” she said, cheeks flushing a slight pink. 

Mabel ran over to her closet and pulled out a pink and white lace dress. “It’s a sin but... coverup?”

Pacifica took it and threw it on. “...how?”

 

Mabel grabbed a sweater then moved over to her dresser to pull out some shorts. “When you’ve got tits like those...it’s a sin to keep them to yourself.”

Her eyes were downcast and lips turned up in a smirk. Her eye’s met Pacifica’s, dark and full of mischief. 

Pacifica stuttered for a response but Mabel continued.

“Seriously. My chest is so flat I’d do anything for tits like yours.”

“Uh, Thanks?” She answered, awkward and blushing. 

“Uh huh. Ready to go?” Mabel asked, her casual sweetness back in place of the girl who was so outspoken a few moments ago. 

The car ride was silent and unsettling. It gave her flashbacks to the time after her golf tournament with Mabel when Stan gave her a ride. Much like that day, she was squished between Dipper and Mabel and... 

how did she keep getting stuck between them?

Dipper was pushed as far as he could against the door but it didn’t really make a different. Their legs, shoulders, and arms still touched regardless. 

Mabel seemed to be enjoying herself, at least as much as she could. Her face was smooshed against the car window and she was announcing every dog they passed. 

So far they were at two labs, a corgi, and a chihuahua. 

“You dudes are so quiet, all the time. Except Mabel,” he turned around and looked at her. “You’re a bit too loud.Anyways.”

Mabel had swiveled around from the window and was about to argue with Soos but he turned the radio on before she could protest. 

Her anger faded into a smile and a head nodding along to the guitar of Bohemian Like You. She was lip-syncing the whole thing and bumping Pacifica as she danced in her seat. 

“Cause I like you. Yeah I like you. And I’m feeling so bohemian like you. Yeah I like you. Yeah I like you.” She sang, looking at Pacifica the whole time. 

She punched her fists in the air at the woohoo and turned to Dipper. “Sing it bro bro!”

A small smile tugged at his lips as the chorus continued on. He jumped in at the next verse, hitting all the notes with perfect timing. 

Soon enough, they were both singing along to the rest of the song. Pacifica sat in the middle with an amused smile. She didn’t know the words but even if she did, the two of them could sing a fire duet and who was she to intervene?

Mabel was clapping at the end. “Sung like a true champion bro bro!”

He smiled appreciatively. “Thanks Mabel.”

A few more songs came on, most of which Pacifica knew, and the three kept singing until they made it to the lake. 

“Soos and I are entering a fishing tournament,” Melody explained, loading poles and tackle out of the trunk. “So that makes three. Keep your phones around.”

It seemed a little anticlimactic but oh well. 

Dipper turned to Mabel and Pacifica. “Actually, that makes two. Keep your phones around.”

Mabel grabbed his shoulder before he could get away. “Woah woah woah and where are you going?”

“Mystery hunting. Duh,” he rolled his eyes and shrugged her hand off. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Mabel asked finally. 

“Sure.”

Gravity Falls had a big lake and the two got at least half way around it before stopping in a little cove off the side. Mabel stripped off her sweater and tossed it over a rock. She slid her shorts off and Pacifica arched her eyebrow. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Pacifica said. “Just enjoying the view,” she teased. 

“Oh yeah?” She wiggled her butt. “Betcha are.” She waded out into the water, splashing it a bit and playing in the waves.

Pacifica was perched on a rock, watching Mabel with a mix of awe, appreciation, and amusement.

“Waiting for an invitation?” 

“Something like that,” Pacifica answered, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it on the rock. 

She carefully dipped her toes in the water. It was cold and felt refreshing compared to the summer heat. 

“Taking your time?” Mabel asked.

Pacifica smirked as she continued to wade through the soft waves. By now, the water was just about to her butt and she sunk down to her knees. “Something like that.”

“Everything’s ‘Something like that’,” Mabel pointed out. “What’s ‘that’?”

Pacifica shrugged and splashed her. Mabel screamed and returned an even larger splash. Pacifica threw her hands up to guard her, but it was no use. Rising to her feet, Pacifica stomped through the water to get away.

“Come back here!” Mabel shouted, chasing after her. 

“Never!” Pacifica answered, struggling through the thick sand and undertow.

A large wave came, hitting her square in the shoulder and shattering against her body. She squealed as the water knocked her off balance and she toppled into the sand. 

A wave washed over her and with it came Mabel, sitting on her stomach and flashing a winning grin. 

Pacifica was laughing as she wiggled away from Mabel’s grip. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Mabel said, pinning her hands down. “You lost.”

“I wasn’t aware it was a competition,” Pacifica answered, as a slight blush crept on her cheeks. 

Mabel opened her mouth to say something. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked away.

“What?”

“Why did you break up with Dipper?”

It was so out of the blue Pacifica’s heart nearly stopped. She scrambled away from Mabel’s grip. This time, she let go so they were each sitting in the sand. 

“Why are you asking?” It came out as defensive. 

Mabel didn’t seem phased. She dug at the sand by her hips. “Dipper just told me things weren’t working out. But that doesn’t really answer what went wrong.”

“He’s... not my type.” Pacifica said carefully. 

“Oh?” Mabel asked. “What is your type?” She tilted her head to the side and gave those big brown eyes that made Pacifica want to say ‘you’. 

“Uhh...” she wanted to bury herself in the hole Mabel was digging. “Dipper’s too... nerdy. He reads too many books. He doesn’t let loose.”

It was true, but it wasn’t the reason they broke up and so in a way, it was a total lie. 

“Looking for a frat boy, Paci?” Mabel teased. 

“Something like that.” A handful of sand hit Pacifica in the chest with a splat. “Hey!”

“No more ‘something like that’s’,” Mabel said. “I want details.”

A cool wave lapped at Pacifica’s toes. “Um. I like, brown hair, blue eyes, good sense of humor. Wait, are you trying to match-make me?”

“Something like that,” Mabel answered. She had a twinkle in her eye and a pile of sand smooshed against her stomach. “What gives?”

“You just yelled at me for lacking details and now you’re trying to be mysterious?” She shook her head. “That earns two handfuls for being a hypocrite.”

She flung another pile in Mabel’s direction and pretty soon it was a fight. They eventually stopped when Pacifica conceded due to sand all over her body.

“I never got an answer,” Pacifica pointed out as they walked back to the parking lot.

“I never gave one.”

“And I did? No fair. Give me like, three things you look for in a guy.”

“In a guy?” Mabel asked. 

“Yes.”

She thought for a moment, sticking out her lip in a pout. “I’m a sucker for romance, so he’s gonna be a romantic. Hair and eye color don’t really matter. Body shape doesn’t really either but I like when guys are toned. And... tall.”

Pacifica nodded. “Nice.”

“Yeah.”

 

“Is there anyone you... like?” Pacifica asked. 

“Better question is if there’s anyone that likes me,” Mabel answered. She didn’t look over and Pacifica wondered if this was aimed at her or if it was just a casual comment. 

“Of course there’s someone,” she said.

“I hope so.”

She turned to Mabel, whose hair was tied up in a messy bun and still wet yet stunning. 

“I know so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me smile! Comments make my day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forecast calls for thunderstorms, tension, and a 30% chance of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the stretch between these chapters :s finals were wild and then I took a vacation to Europe but I’m back and making some progress :)

Sometime around 7pm, tiny raindrops fell from the sky in a pre-storm haze. Through out the night, they got heavier, eventually waking Pacifica up. She squinted at her phone and scowled at the bright light. 2am.

The rain was hard at this point, coming down in loud sheets that sounded almost like hail. Paired with that was a howling wind and crashing thunder. 

Last night was rough. 

When Pacifica woke up six hours later, things weren’t much better. The thick storm clouds hid the morning sun and left the Mystery Shack in a blanket of night. 

Candles were scattered around the room, casting a soft warm glow. 

Mabel was sitting beside her, leaning against her headboard and stretching her feet out. There were two needles in each hand and a long strand of yarn running all along the bed. 

Pacifica spat at the yarn that somehow got in her mouth. 

“Good morning,” Mabel chirped. 

Pacifica tried to sit up but failed when a strand of yarn wrapped around her neck held her down. 

“Uhh.... how did your yarn get all over my body?” Pacifica asked, trying to untangle herself but underestimating the craftsmanship of the web.

“Mabel I wasn’t serious!” Dipper cut in, unable to stop himself from laughing. 

“What?” Pacifica wiggled up again, only to be stuck in the same position. 

“You were snoring so Dipper suggested I cocoon you,” Mabel giggled.

“Dipper? You’re responsible for this?” Pacifica asked. He was still laughing hysterically and Pacifica hated how she couldn’t move to see it. She got angrier with every restricted wiggle. “I do not snore! And if I did you wouldn’t even be able to hear it over the sound of the storm!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but you most certainly do snore. And besides, I didn’t think she’d actually do it,” he said in defense.

“That’s your mistake,” she said, continuing to knit despite the amused smile.

“Whatever. Just let me out so I can get revenge on whoever’s idea this was,” Pacifica growled. 

Mabel set her knitting down and turned to Pacifica, who was wriggling with a vengeance now. “You might want to get a head-start, bro. This one’s feisty.”

A clap of thunder sounded and Dipper peered into Pacifica’a view. He smirked and strolled away. 

Mabel leaned over Pacifica’s face and smiled thoughtfully. 

“What?”

“Maybe I should keep you like this,” Mabel pondered. She crawled up onto Pacifica’s stomach. “Just like yesterday.”

“Why are you like this?” Pacifica asked. It wasn’t in a mean way, it was more of a it’s-so-hot-when-you-pin-me-down-that-it-makes-it-hard-to-control-myself kinda way. “Keep your kinks to yourself I’m not into being tied up.”

...Well...

Mabel laughed. “Oh my god. Sorry.” She started unwrapping the yarn around her head. “So what are you into?”

“Mabel!” 

“Don’t worry I promise I won’t kink shame,” She continued casually.

“Let me out!” Pacifica cried, face getting hotter by the minute. 

“The more you resist the slower I go,” she teased. 

She bit her cheek, furrowed her brows and looked away. “Not important.”

“Are you sure?” Mabel asked. She took a pause in untying Pacifica to look her in the eye. 

Pacifica swallowed. 

Her eyes were round and brown, playful and teasing. Eyebrows arched and mouth fixed in sly smile. Pacifica’s heart was pounding. Mabel leaned closer and her soft brown curls created a curtain around them.

“Very,” Pacifica squeaked.

“Shame. I’m really curious,” she whispered. Without anymore games, she untied Pacifica.

The yarn came off and Pacifica found herself wondering why she wanted to get out of it in the first place. Mabel was one hell of a top.

Mabel shot her a smile from the doorway. “Catch ya downstairs.”

Her cheeks burned. 

Any normal day, Pacifica would have opted for a cold shower, but it was storming outside so she had to settle with washing her face in the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her ponytail was messy, but aside from that she surprisingly looked more sane than she felt. 

The twins were sitting on the couch when Pacifica came downstairs. They were in silence except for the still pitter-patter of rain. 

It was almost an exact copy of what was happening upstairs, with Dipper’s nose in a book and a needle in each of Mabel’s hands. The only difference Pacifica noticed was the box of chocolate chip cookies between the two.

“Cookies? What time is it?” Pacifica asked. She took one against her better judgement. 

“Time is irrelevant, cookies are forever.” Mabel answered. 

She looked at Dipper. 

“9:48.” 

“So, chocolate chip cookies for brunch?” She asked, settling into the couch. “Not a usual for the Northwest menu but,” Pacifica took a bite of her cookie and shrugged. “Not bad. Did you make these?”

“Please. As if anything Mabel makes is edible,” Dipper cut in. 

“You’re not very nice,” she responded, giving him a pout. 

“You’re not very nice for feeding me cookies with actual glitter in them,” he responded. 

“Mabel! How dumb are you?” Pacifica asked.

“I still have glitter inside me. It’s been 2 years,” he added. 

“So, I was experimenting. And I learned that craft glitter isn’t a recommended ingredient and glitter glue isn’t a recommended frosting,” she shrugged and continued to knit. “Lesson learned.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “The reason those are edible is because Melody made them.”

“Oh, where is she by the way?” Pacifica asked. 

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Sleeping Maybe? It’s a chill day so why not right?” Mabel asked. “Hang out with us?”

Pacifica ran back upstairs to grab her sketchbook and a pencil before settling into the couch next to Mabel. 

“This is how it’s gonna be boys,” Mabel said. “Us n’ the rain.”

It sounded like a good day to Pacifica, and she stretched out a little more. She sketched out the base shapes of her drawing on her paper. After a couple of messy circles and messier lines, she gave up, yawning and deciding to catch up on the sleep she missed last night.

It was still raining when Pacifica woke up and it probably would rain for the rest of the day. She stretched and yawned, looking to the twins to see what they were up to. 

Nothing. They were doing the same thing they were before she took a nap.

“Seriously? You’re still here?” She asked. It came out a little rude but Mabel just laughed it off.

“Good morning princess. I’m sorry if my company’s bothering you but I don’t really have a choice,” She motioned down to Pacifica’s feet, which were cradled in Mabel’s lap.

“Oh, sorry, you could have moved them, you know.”

Mabel shrugged. “No reason to. It’s not like I have much to do while you’re asleep.”

“Well thank you for not cocooning me this time,” Pacifica responded. Although, she really would’ve been fine in a cocoon. 

A smile grew on Mabel’s lips. “There’s a reason I didn’t cocoon you this time.”

“Oh?” Pacifica asked, a mixture of excitement and confusion flashing on her face. 

Mabel sprung up, knocking Pacifica’s feet over and making Dipper drop his book. “What gives?”

She didn’t answer as she sped away around the corner. Pacifica turned to Dipper for any ideas. She only saw his eyes peering above his book with disinterest. He gave her a shrug before returning to his story. 

Pacifica was left to look at the corner Mabel disappeared behind with interest and suspense. 

There was the sound of footsteps and then with them came Mabel and with Mabel came two big raincoats in each arm and a wide smile.

As if on cue, the room lit up a pale white light and a splitting crack followed. 

Dipper slammed his book shut and sat up. “Mabel, no.”

Her smile grew as she nodded up and down excitedly. “Yes!” She flung a raincoat in Pacifica’s direction. “Suit up! We’re going out!”

Pacifica hesitantly held the raincoat out in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. “Errr is this a good idea?”

“No,” Dipper snapped. “It’s not. I won’t allow it.”

Dipper stood in the middle of a puddle, arms folded in defense. Raindrops slid off his hood as he scowled at the two girls that dragged him out of the house. 

Mabel jumped up next to him and grabbed his hands. “A little outside time is good once and awhile!” 

“I go outside on a regular basis,” he explained. “Just not when it’s raining.”

“C’mon Dipper,” Pacifica said lightly. “What’s wrong with a little rain?”

He glared at her. “I don’t mind the rain so much, when I’m inside and I’m dry.”

Mabel spun him around. “Loosen up. Dance in the rain with me.”

“There’s no music,” he said flatly. 

Mabel moved her eyes up to the sky. “No need. We have thunder as our tempo and lightning as our disco ball.”

He rolled his eyes despite her cheesy analogy but smiled anyways. “Why are you always dancing?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Why are you always incredibly boring?”

“Ha-ha.”

“One song?” Mabel begged. 

He didn’t answer immediately and Mabel took that as an opportunity to pull him with her. She swung their arms and stomped her boots in the muddy puddle. 

“How do I even know when the song ends?” He asked, frowning down at the mud that was starting to splatter onto their legs. 

“So full of questions,” Pacifica commented lightly. “Why can’t you just, you know, have fun for once?” 

“Do you want me to sing for you?” Mabel offered. “How about Africa by Toto? Seems kinda fitting for a dance in the rain don’t you think?” 

“Yeah whatever,” he said dismissively. 

Mabel smiled wide through the raindrops that slid down her hood. She cleared her throat and sang, yelled really, the first verse. They were still dancing and the rain hadn’t let up. The two of them looked crazy, stomping in the mud in the middle of a thunderstorm, yelling the words to a song. 

Dipper made it to the chorus before he had to break away. Mabel dropped the song and looked at him. “What?”

“I’m too cold for this,” he looked down to the once orange boots now coated in brown that crawled up his legs and even touched the hem of his shorts. “...and muddy.” Dipper looked between the two girls. “I’m going inside. Don’t get struck by lightning.”

As much fun as the two were having without Dipper, Pacifica had to admit he was right. It was cold outside. The rain was chilling and the wind that carried it wasn’t much better. She looked at her wet thighs, covered in goosebumps, rain, and specks of mud.

They went inside. 

The twins room was still clad with lit candles, definitely a fire hazard but at the moment, it just was a reminder of the events from this morning. 

She took a closer look at the candle label. 

Fresh Pine. 

She wasn’t surprised.

Mabel came in with a towel in each hand. Her wet hair clung to her rosy pink cheeks and Pacifica didn’t understand how anyone could be so hot all the time. 

She handed Pacifica a towel and opened her dresser drawer, pulling out one of her favorite sweaters. She held it out to Pacifica while she was in the middle of drying her hair. 

Pacifica squinted at it. “What, is this?”

“Llama fur!” Mabel said excitedly. “It’s my warmest sweater and probably the softest.”

Pacifica smiled warmly. “Really?”

Mabel rolled her eyes and threw it into her lap. “Go put it on already.”

She quickly hopped up and ran into the bathroom to throw on the sweater. Mabel was right. Llama fur was soft. She gave herself a little hug. And oh so warm. 

Pacifica Northwest could spend hours looking at herself in a mirror. Doing makeup, getting dressed, trying on clothes, hell, she didn’t even need an occasion sometimes it was just nice to admire herself. 

And here she was, the Pines’ twins messy bathroom in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Their mirror wasn’t clean. It didn’t have a fancy frame around it or lights or anything like that. Yet, there was charm, simplicity that contrasted to the lavishly decorated mirrors in the Northwest Manor. 

Being a Northwest meant being presentable at all times. And so Pacifica had an entire room she called her closet. There were hundreds of outfits, all of which were designer. She didn’t know if there was one cashmere sweater in her closet she liked more than Mabel’s llama one. 

Between the sweater, the mirror, and how Pacifica looked wearing the sweater, there was something that kept her in front of the mirror. That something was the thing that set the llama sweater apart from all her Gucci ones: it was Mabel’s. 

She was finally able to look away from the mirror but she wasn’t able to stop smiling. 

Mabel stood in front of her dresser, digging through sweaters with a frustrated expression. She had tied her hair up in a towel and thrown her wet shirt on the floor by her feet. 

Her bra was pink. 

Why wouldn’t it be?

She looked up. “Oh. Does that fit?”

“What?” She looked away. “Oh, yeah, it fits great, yeah, thanks.”

“Good,” Mabel said. Her eyes did a quick overlook of Pacifica before returning to the drawer. 

“Worried you won’t find anything that will make you look as good as me?” She teased. 

Mabel smiled. “You’re in my sweater. Nothing I wear could make me look as good as you do in my sweater,” she answered sweetly. 

“Hmmm I’m sure there are some things,” Pacifica trailed off. 

Mabel looked up. “What would you like to see me in, Pacifica?” 

It was an innocent question. Who knew that an innocent question could have such an impact on Pacifica, who felt like fireworks went off in her belly. There were two ways she could answer. One of them was not so innocent. 

She panicked. “Your shooting star sweater.”

“Oh.” She looked surprised. “Really?” Mabel frowned and picked it up. “Why this one?”

Pacifica shrugged awkwardly. “It’s my favorite.”

Mabel held it out. She turned to Pacifica and tilted her head sideways. “You don’t think I wear it too much?”

“Well,” Pacifica walked behind her. “Yeah, you wear it a lot but that’s because you wear it so well,” she said, meeting Mabel’s eyes in the mirror. 

She smiled. “Okay.” Mabel pulled the towel off her head, and slid the sweater on. “Approve?” 

“More than approve,” Pacifica responded. 

“Maybe you should pick out my outfits more often,” Mabel paused and licked her lips. “Mommy.”

Pacifica burst out laughing. “Nope. Not into that either.” 

Mabel turned around and laughed as well. “Thank God. I will find out though.” 

“Okay Mabel,” Pacifica said, still laughing.

“Okay, Mommy.”

“Stop!” 

They continued to laugh as they made their way back downstairs. Dipper peered at them from the couch with a suspicious look. “What’s so funny?”

“Dipper do you like to be called daddy?” Mabel blurted out. 

Pacifica slapped her. “Mabel!”

Dipper sighed from the couch. “I really don’t.”

“What about son? Baby? What if you called someone else daddy?” Mabel continued. 

“I’m not gay.”

“Okay fine what about mommy? Would you call a girl mommy? Did Pacifica break up with you because you called her mommy?” Mabel joked. 

Dipper, only slightly annoyed before, was tense now. 

“Mabel...” Pacifica said quietly. 

Dipper slammed his book shut. Mabel and Pacifica had gone silent, their laughter drawn to a halt as they stood there, unsure what to do. He got up and pushed past both of them. His footsteps echoed up the stairs and ended at the sound of a slamming door. 

Pacifica sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things simmer down a bit and get cozy by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! This chapter isn’t as long as the others because I originally planned it to be a part of chapter 3 but then I decided to cut them into two parts.

“Wow, I guess someone’s still salty,” Mabel said.

Pacifica turned to her. “It’s hard, for the both of us and were both really sensitive about it, so do you think could be sensitive too?” She snapped. 

Mabel was caught off-guard. She blinked in surprise. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

They stood there in an awkward silence. It wasn’t all quiet though, the rain was still falling hard. Pacifica looked around the room. It was strange how things could change so quick, their carefree and fun moods quickly changed to quiet and reserved ones. 

“Is that your sketchbook?” Mabel asked in attempt for them to move on. 

The leather book was lying discarded on the couch. Pacifica nodded. 

“Can I see it or...” she looked at Pacifica for approval this time. Her look wasn’t pleading It was sensitive and careful. 

Pacifica appreciated that. “I’ll show you some,” she said, grabbing the book and taking a seat on the couch. 

Mabel sat next to her at a distance that could only be described as respectful. Pacifica felt bad. She didn’t want Mabel to tip toe around her for the rest of the night, she just... wanted her to leave the Dipper situation in the past. Pacifica scooted closer and flipped open to the first page. 

There were three perfectly rounded gemstones in a line, a topaz, garnet, and sapphire. 

She flipped the page to show a shiny blue diamond. 

An aquamarine, emerald, and peridot were on the next page. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected any different from a Northwest,” Mabel said. 

Pacifica looked at her. “Please. These have nothing to do with my family’s name.” She flipped through a few more pages full of various gemstones, each more polished than the last. 

“They’re gorgeous,” Mabel said softly.

“I’ve been stuck on gemstones for awhile,” Pacifica admitted. 

“You’re really good at it,” Mabel said. “Do you draw anything else?”

Lately Pacifica had a knack for drawing people but... it was more out of curiosity and she had less passion for it. Needless to say, they weren’t very good and they definitely weren’t made for anyone else to see. Pacifica shook her head. 

She shut her sketchbook and turned to Mabel with a smile. “What do you wanna do now?”

Mabel checked her phone. Her eyes widened at the time. “It’s 11 already? This day flew by quick,” she commented. 

“I know right?” Pacifica agreed, combing her fingers through her long hair. “I haven’t seen Soos or Melody all day, I hope they’re okay.”

Mabel waved it off. “Don’t put too much thought into it. They’re like that sometimes, especially when it’s rainy outside. There’s no reason to leave the room if it’s just cold and wet outside.” She smirked. “We can take care of ourselves.”

Pacifica giggled. “You’re right but it is getting late so maybe we should turn in?”

“Yeah,” Mabel said slowly. “But...” she looked away with guilt. “Maybe we shouldn’t go upstairs... don’t poke a sleeping bear right?”

“Oh,” Pacifica blinked. “Sure.” She looked around. “Should I just make myself comfy?”

Mabel got up and starting gathering pillows off the couch. “Actually...” she dropped them in front of the fireplace and looked to Pacifica with a smile. “Care to get comfy by the fire?”

“How comfy can we get on the floor?” Pacifica asked in skepticism. 

Mabel brought over some blankets and plopped down among the pillows. She pat a cushion next to her and looked at Pacifica expectantly. Pacifica plopped down and pulled a blanket over her legs. 

“Okay, I’m pretty comfy,” she admitted, yawning and nuzzling closer into a nest of pillows. 

A fire slowly popped into existence in front of them and pretty soon they could feel its heat adding to their collection of blankets.

“Is it bad we’ve done nothing today and we’re still tired?” Mabel asked, snuggling into her blanket and turning towards Pacifica. 

“Oh well. We need to get our energy up for whatever crazy party you have planned tomorrow,” Pacifica said. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I might just have to sleep all day.” Mabel said, shooting Pacifica a sleepy smile and turning her back the other way. 

“That’s fine. Maybe I can cocoon you this time,” Pacifica suggested. 

“Maybe.”

Sleeping on the floor, definitely not a normal Northwest activity. Within Pacifica’s time at the Mystery Shack, she really had a taste of what normal -somewhat normal- life was like. It was strange to be in a house where pillows and blankets weren’t a certain thread count and could just be tossed on the floor without a big deal. 

Pacifica’s friends always told her they wouldn’t lie on their floor at home because they’d get dirty, whereas Pacifica wasn’t allowed to lie on her floor because it would get dirty. 

To be somewhere where things are different was refreshing. 

She closed her eyes. 

Pacifica could get used to this. 

Call it a change in the darkness but something was off when Pacifica woke up in the middle of the night. She squinted, straining her eyes against the pitch black. The fire went out. It must’ve died out while they were sleeping.

She propped her arm up and looked around. There was a dark figure coming out of the kitchen. Her heart stopped. 

“Pacifica?”

It was Dipper and she honestly didn’t know if that was good or bad, 

“Yeah?”

There was a pause in his voice. She wished she could’ve seen his face. “Do you, like Mabel?”

“Uh she’s-“

“As more than a friend,” he clarified. 

Pacifica answered with silence. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dipper said. “I don’t care if you do or not. Just... don’t hurt her.” He was quiet and Pacifica was waiting for him to say something else. Instead, his dark figure turned away and went up the stairs. 

Pacifica turned back to Mabel’s sleeping figure and looked at her thoughtfully. With her wild curls astray, blankets twisted and tangled, and nothing but the faint glow of night time, Mabel still managed to look perfect. 

Pacifica would do anything for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two early-birds spend a little time bonding together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter before things start heating up for the finale :)

Sleeping isn’t exactly an easy thing to do with a guilty conscience and after Dipper’s guilt trip, Pacifica was left restless all night.

The first time she woke up it was sometime after 5. She grimaced at her phone and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn’t get comfortable and tossed and turned every which way. 

When she checked her phone again, it was only 5:30. 

She flopped back down and stared at the ceiling with defeat. It was no use going back to sleep and no one else would be up for hours. With nothing else to do, staring into the darkness was the only option. 

Almost fifteen minutes went by and Pacifica couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and stumbled into the kitchen, flipping on a light switch and squinting at its unfamiliar brightness. 

She threw open a cabinet in search of tea but was disappointed to only see stacks of coffee and other k-cups. Pacifica had never had coffee, it was just another rule her parents made up. 

“No coffee, Pacifica,” her mother said. “You’ll get addicted to the caffeine and it stains your teeth anyways.”

With that said, Pacifica was raised on tea. She pulled out boxes of k-cups in hope that there would be some tea among them. 

Aha! 

There were three boxes shoved in the very back. Pacifica fished them out and set them on the counter while she put all the coffee back. They had peach, black, or green. Not exactly earth-shattering options like the ones at the manor but good enough. 

She stuck a green tea cup in the machine and waited for the water to run. While she waited, she went back into the living room to grab her sketchbook, doing her best to avoid a sleeping Mabel. Supplies in hand, she crept back into the kitchen and settled into the table, opening her sketchbook to a fresh page and arranging her pencils neatly. 

The coffee machine hummed in announcement that her tea was done. She shuffled over and wrapped her hand around the warm mug, breathing in the clean smell of green tea and lemon. Pacifica slid back into the kitchen table and got to work.

Gemstones were full of shapes and geometric patterns and the more Pacifica drew them the more she found them to be incredibly repetitive. Somewhere among the repeats she heard shuffling from somewhere else in the house.

She sipped her worries away with tea and filled a triangle with a green colored pencil. 

The hallway light flipped on and a jostled Melody came wandering in. She beamed at Pacifica through a mane of wavy bedhead. “Good morning,” she said with a yawn. 

“Good morning,” Pacifica greeted, getting back to her drawing while Melody dug around through her cupboards. 

Melody pulled out the box of peach tea and popped it into the machine. She turned to Pacifica while it brewed. “Do you usually get up this early?”

“Uh,” Pacifica looked up and stretched. “What time is it?”

“About a quarter past seven,” Melody answered. She dropped a couple sugar cubes in her drink and stirred them up before sitting across from Pacifica. 

“No,” Pacifica admitted, looking up at Melody. “I just couldn’t sleep last night.” 

Melody gave her a sad nod. “It happens. Thunderstorms keep you up?” She guessed. 

Pacifica shook her head. “I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

Melody took a long sip of her tea. “Do you want to talk about it?” She offered sweetly.

It seemed genuine and... strange. As bad at it sounded, whenever Pacifica was having issues her parents just told her to hide it and get over it. To have someone sitting across the table and ready to listen to her was... foreign.

Pacifica gave her an appreciative smile but shook her head. “No thanks, Mel.”

“Of course,” Melody responded. “I’ll respect your personal space but I really hope you know that Soos and I love having you here and you’re welcome over anytime.”

Melody’s words spread warmly, wrapping Pacifica in a thick blanket and making her feel safe, more importantly loved. 

And then, just like that, her blanket was ripped away when Pacifica was hit with a realization. Most likely, Melody had no idea about her and Dipper. If he hadn’t even told Mabel what happened, why would he have told Melody? 

Pacifica looked at Melody with guilt. She was sitting across the table, enjoying her peach tea while still adjusting to the morning. Her heart ached with guilt. 

After all this, guilt is what Pacifica still felt the most. Fact or fiction, Dipper had assured her he wasn’t mad at her. How could he be? It wasn’t her fault and she didn’t hurt him on purpose. 

And as for what happened last night... that could be explained simply by Dipper’s protective nature for Mabel. 

A question from Melody snapped Pacifica out of her analyzations. “Is it... awkward being here because of Dipper?”

“...what?” Pacifica blinked. 

“I thought you guys broke up...” Melody said softly.

Pacifica nodded and played around with the tea in her hands. 

“Dipper never told me why,” Melody said with a shrug. “He doesn’t really talk about it, he just said things weren’t working out,” she sighed. “It’s a shame, you guys were so cute but if it’s for the better I respect that. Relationships are never easy.”

“Right,” Pacifica said tightly. 

“How did your family feel about you two?” Melody asked. 

“Uh, well...” to be honest, Pacifica didn’t think they even knew she was dating him. She never told them about him only to spare him of all their judgements and criticism. “They liked him,” she lied, not wanting Melody to think of her as a total ass. 

“Oh good, that’s great,” Melody said with a smile. 

Pacifica felt like an even bigger ass. After this week she’d probably never be able to come over to the Pines’ again. 

Melody downed the rest of her peach tea and got up. “I’m heading out for my morning walk.”

Pacifica took a look outside. It wasn’t raining anymore, but the world was still wet with water. 

Melody brewed another cup of peach tea for the road. She turned around to pour it in a thermos and looked at Pacifica sweetly. “Are you going to be okay?”

Pacifica looked at Mabel, curled up under the big white blanket they shared last night. "Yeah," She smiled. "I think I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting kicked out of diners and having a dance battle are just normal Friday things for Mabel.

Sometime while Melody was out on her walk, Mabel wandered over to Pacifica and claimed the seat across from her. “Morning ‘Cifica,” She chirped, lifting her arms over her head to stretch. 

Mabel got herself a glass of Mabel-juice and spent the rest of the morning in mindless conversation with Pacifica. 

“That stuff has to be toxic,” Pacifica commented, raising an eyebrow at Mabel’s choice of drink. 

“Actually, think again. I’ve been tweaking the recipe so it’s 100% edible and 100% delicious,” she said with a proud smile.

Pacifica eyed the drink with skepticism. It was lacking the plastic dinosaurs and glitter from the original recipe but even the color of the drink... it was such a bright pink that made Pacifica want to put sunglasses on. Mabel took a swig of it and shot a challenging look at Pacifica. 

“There’s no way I’m trying that,” she said stubbornly. 

Mabel shook her head. “Oh Pacifica, so close-minded and afraid to try anything new.”

“Yeah yeah,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

The door opened and in came Melody, hair tied in a messy bun and thermos in hand. She smiled at the two. “Morning Mabel. I’m gonna shower and change and then we’ll head to the diner.”

Melody walked on, going about her routine when Pacifica gave Mabel a look. “The diner?” she repeated.

 

“Yeah,” Mabel answered. “We go every Friday.” She tilted her head and gave Pacifica a questioning look. “Is that okay?”

“I’ve never been to a diner before,” Pacifica commented quietly. “What if the clothes I packed don’t meet the dress code?”

Mabel couldn’t help but laugh. “There’s no dress code, silly. Everyone just goes in their pajamas.”

Pacifica looked down and wrinkled her nose at her university shirt and black shorts. “And that’s… allowed?”

“Of course it is,” Mabel said. 

Things were so much different for the Pines. Pacifica didn’t think she’d ever understand how different everyday life was for them. Every restaurant she’d been to had a dress code of some sort and the ones that didn’t have them written out had unspoken rules about what was acceptable.

She couldn’t believe there were other people there, in their pajamas nonetheless. They were in public, in clothes they just slept in. Most of them didn’t even brush their hair. Pacifica felt oddly comforted by the whole scene.

It was just so… candid. 

All the dinner parties Pacifica had been to were full of people whose faces were always made up and bodies always dressed to the nines. Pacifica couldn’t help but hate how fake those parties felt. She was tired of dinners full of guests talking about the latest additions to their property and pretending to care about said addition. 

It always felt like some competition. Whose shoes were the shiniest? Whose wife wore the most diamonds around her throat? Who had the biggest pool? She had a feeling things weren’t like that at the diner.

Pacifica took a look at the elderly woman chasing a raccoon out with a broom.

“That’s just Lazy Susan,” Mabel explained.

“Oh.”

They started to shuffle into a booth before noticing the five of them wouldn’t fit. Dipper started to offer to sit up at the bar but Mabel beat him to it, pulling Pacifica away into a seperate booth.   
“This is fine, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, definitely better than being squished in with everyone else,” Pacifica commented. 

Lazy Susan came by took their drink orders, and passed out menus. Pacifica held the flimsy thing gingerly, noting how it was oddly sticky. 

“What do you usually get?” She asked Mabel, who was stacking coffee creamers into a pyramid. 

“Endless pancakes,” she answered easily. 

Pacifica looked back at the menu, scanning over everything from french toast to omelettes. 

Lazy Susan came waddling back. “That nasty raccoon chewed a hole in the water pipe.” She handed them each a glass full of ice cubes before jumping right into orders.

Pacifica ended up getting a waffle topped with berries and powdered sugar. With that, she nodded and waddled away.

Pacifica looked over to Mabel and held her cup of ice up in a mock toast. “To… fine dining?”

Mabel clinked her glass happily, dumping some ice into her mouth but mainly spilling them all over the table.

“Can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Pacifica teased.

“Pshh. Sure you can, if you can handle me,” Mabel answered. 

Something cold and wet hit Pacifica in the cheek. “Did you just… fling an ice cube at me?” She asked, wiping her cheek. 

“If you got the amo, might as well use it,” Mabel reasoned, shaking some more cubes into her palm. 

Soon a pelt of ice cubes were flying towards Pacifica, who had nothing to protect her from the attack. She brought her forearm up to shield her face, hiding her face in her elbow protectively. 

There was a break in the fire and Pacifica jumped at the opportunity. She shuffled a few cubes out of her glass and smashed them into tiny shards with her fist.

Mabel successfully dodged the ice left and right, only being hit once.

Pacifica was back on defense. She snatched the empty bowl that was once filled with coffee creamers and held it up to block the pellets coming her way. 

An ice cube slid to a halt in front of her and Pacifica immediately hit it back to Mabel.

Pacifica knocked over her glass. She smashed the spilled ice and sent them all flying towards an off-guard Mabel.

She scooped more ice out of her glass, broke each piece with a slam of her fist, and launched them all across the table. Her hands were cold and nearly numb from all the ice, but she couldn’t stop. 

Mabel had to figure out a way to fire back. She flung one piece after the other but it was no use. Pacifica was winning. 

“Hey!” Lazy Susan grouched, hobling over to the two girls. “What’s with the mess you’re making?”

“It’s just water,” Pacifica pointed out, wiping the wet table with her hand in proof.

“Well it’s making a mess!” She exclaimed, holding a hand out to all the ice melting on the diner floor. “You two, out.”

Pacifica’s heart stopped but Mabel didn’t look bothered by it. She scooted out of her seat and went over to Melody and Soos’ booth. Pacifica followed along quietly.

“‘Cifica and I got kicked out,” Mabel explained calmly.

Dipper let out a snort. “Not a surprise there.”

Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. “We’re going to go back to the Shack. Can you get our food to go and bring it back for us?”

“Sure,” Melody said. 

Soos laughed. “I was wondering if they were going to yell at you doods. A piece of ice landed on our table not too long ago. We were like, woah, where did that come from? But then we saw the full-on war going on at your table.”

“Who won?” Dipper asked. 

“Like you have to ask,” Pacifica answered boldly. 

He gave them both a soft smile.”You’ll get her next time, Mabel.”

“Oh,” She looked at Pacifica with a smirk. “Definitely. Enjoy your food. We’ll be going now.”

Pacifica offered them a small wave before being pulled away. “So much for my first diner experience,” she muttered.

Mabel shrugged. “That just makes it unforgettable.”

 

“Like I can forget anything we do together,” Pacifica said. 

“Gotta keep a girl on her toes” Mabel answered.

Mindless chatter filled the walk back to the Mystery Shack. They ended up in Mabel’s room with Mabel sitting on one end of the bed knitting and Pacifica drawing on the other. 

The phone lying between them was playing Pumped Up Kicks as Pacifica resumed her struggle with the Peridot from earlier. 

She looked at her drawing critically. Somehow, things weren’t working together. Pacifica couldn’t put her finger on it but the sizes or colors or something was just off. She frowned and considered scrapping it all together to start over.

Her gaze shifted to Mabel’s handiwork. “What are you making?” She asked absently.

“Socks!” Mabel chirped.

Pacifica nodded and brought her attention back to the disaster in front of her. She had forgotten all about the music in the background until Mabel screamed. 

Before she knew what was happening she was pulled off the bed to join Mabel swaying her hips to Toxic. 

Her dance moves were nothing like the ones in the kitchen. They were real and heated. The look in her eyes could be described as fierce as her hands slid up to Pacifica’s face and held it.

“You’re dangerous. I’m lovin’ it.”

Too soon, her hands were gone and the song moved on to the chorus and it was Pacifica’s turn to shine. 

She shimmed over to Mabel and placed her hands on her hips, swaying them together backing away. “You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under,” she mouthed, sliding her hands over her breasts and down to her thighs. 

Pacifica didn’t stop there. She went in for the kill, circling behind Mabel and leaning into her ear. “And I love what you do, don’t you know that you’re toxic?”

Mabel danced away, striking the second verse with twice as much power. She shot a look over her shoulder, eyes dark and dangerous. She shook her shoulders to the chorus and came back to Pacifica until their faces were inches apart.

Suddenly they weren’t and Mabel was on her bed leaning back as she was “slippin’ under”. She got back up and strutted towards Pacifica, sliding her hand across her hip and turning her the other way. 

“Don’t you know that you’re toxic?” Mabel asked.

The bridge was neutral territory as they both danced somewhat calmer and didn’t do anything bold. 

The rest was all Pacifica’s and she had to win their impromptu dance battle. 

She had the whole chorus and outro to hit things home and Pacifica was going hard. 

Mabel’s room became the dancefloor and Pacifica was strutting all over, hitting her notes with exact timing while making sure to keep a sultry look on her face at all times. 

It was time for the outro and Pacifica was going hard. She was going to spin Mabel around and catch her waist. The only problem with that is that it didn’t work. 

In an attempt to spin Mabel around, their legs got tangled together in a way where both of them lost their balance.

They stumbled for a while before actually falling, grasping and flailing for anything that could save them. Pacifica closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Before Britney sang the last line, they were down.

When Pacifica opened her eyes again, Mabel was underneath her, breathless and smiling. 

Toxic faded into a song by Lana Del Rey and Pacifica stayed there, caught in the moment and unsure what else to do. 

“Good moves, ‘Cifica,” Mabel offered.

“Not bad yourself,” Pacifica said, still awkwardly perched on Mabel’s lower belly. “I think I’m clearly the winner though.”

 

“And what makes you think that?” Mabel challenged. She brought her hands up to Pacifica’s thighs.

Pacifica was at a loss for words. She leaned down. Mabel’s eyes flicked down to Pacifica’s lips for a second before meeting her gaze again. 

Her eyes were round, wide… pleading. 

Pacifica closed hers.  
A door burst open downstairs. Pacifica scrambled off Mabel so fast she could have been on fire. 

“Oh,” Mabel said with only the slightest trace of annoyance in her voice. “I guess they’re back.”

“I guess so,” Pacifica said shakily.

They were both quiet, each absently listening to Born to Die along with the muffled rustling of downstairs.

 

Pacifica couldn’t think about eating. Her stomach was so full of butterflies she literally couldn’t stomach the idea of going downstairs. Not after what just happened.

Well.

What almost happened.

“I guess we should go downstairs?” Mabel suggested quietly. Her gaze didn’t quite meet Pacifica’s. It was fixed somewhere out in space in the direction of her bed. 

“I guess so,” Pacifica answered.

Neither of them moved. 

Pacifica’s body went into a full-on panic mode. She had never been in a situation this awkward. Especially not one she had caused. Northwests were supposed to be charismatic, graceful, and always in control of the situation. 

It was hard to do that around Mabel and maybe that’s why Pacifica liked her so much. 

Footsteps came from the stairs but Pacifica didn’t bother moving.

Dipper popped his head in, taking a confused look at the two randomly sitting in the middle of the floor. “Food’s here, you dorks.”

Mabel finally looked at Pacifica and gave her a shy smile. “After you.” 

Pacifica scrambled up and reached a hand out to Mabel, pulling her up with her. She followed Mabel down the stairs and thought about how many times things had almost happened between them but not quite.

Too many. 

“How was breakfast?” Pacifica asked as Soos and Melody unpacked their to-go boxes.

“Great. Too bad you guys couldn’t have stayed,” Melody commented. “Although it’s pretty funny they kicked you out,” she chuckled to herself. “Soos and I are going to open up shop for the day. Holler if you girls need anything.”

 

“Thanks Melody,” Mabel said, flipping open her container. 

Her brown eyes grew wide at the pancake tower and Pacifica couldn’t help but laugh.

“Something funny?” Mabel asked, spreading butter on them. 

She shook her head and opened her own box. A waffle stacked with strawberries, blueberries, and powdered sugar waited for her. Her stomach grumbled eagerly. 

Pacifica took a look up at Mabel before actually eating. She didn’t mean to. It could have been subconscious or could just be that she’s used to waiting for her dad to give her the signal to start eating. 

Mabel clearly didn’t care. Her cheeks were full of pancakes.

“What?” She choked out.

Pacifica laughed. “Nothing.” She poked at a piece of waffle and popped it in her mouth, smiling at how excited one girl could get over a stack of pancakes. “What are we gonna do today?”

Mabel thought for a second. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Pacifica answered, chasing a blueberry around with her fork. “Whatever you want.”

“I mean, do you wanna go and do stuff or do you wanna stay here?” Mabel asked. 

“I don’t care,” Pacifica said.

“How helpful,” Mabel joked. “We can go explore the woods around the Shack if you want,” she suggested.

Pacifica smiled. “Sure.”

They finished their breakfast with some more small talk before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. Mabel turned the music back on while they got dressed. There weren’t any dance battles this time and Pacifica didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Sometime while she was sliding on a pair of purple socks, a realization hit her. 

It was her last day with Mabel. 

Her parents would be back tomorrow and she’d return to her dull life at the manor. Pacifica couldn’t help but dread going back home. 

“Ready to go?” Mabel asked.

Pacifica nodded and got up. They stopped in the shop to let Soos know where they were going.

“Cool. Don’t get lost or I’ll send Dipper out there to find you doods,” Soos said.

Dipper, who was chewing a pen behind the counter, rolled his eyes. “Don’t provoke any monsters,” he called after them.

Pacifica turned to Mabel. “We’re not looking for monsters, are we?”

She laughed. “What, are you scared?” she teased.

“No,” Pacifica answered curtly.

“Don’t worry,” Mabel said, locking her fingers with Pacifica's. “Any monster that comes for you will have to go through me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the dance battle doesn't flow well. I don't know the best way to write songs into stories. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night before Pacifica returns to the manor. A busy mind leads to the cherry on top of the perfect week, well, that's if Mabel can handle Pacifica's past.

After a good 15 minutes outside, Pacifica gave up. It was hot, the bugs were biting, and the humidity was doing terrible things to her hair. 

The rest of the day was spent on the floor with snack wrappers of all kinds floating around them as they played every track on Mario Kart. Between Pacifica’s competitiveness and Mabel’s awful driving, it was chaotic. 

“Mabel you’re driving the wrong way!” 

She smiled and dodged a cow. “It’s more fun this way.” 

Pacifica scoffed and hoped Soos would never let Mabel drive. She sped across the finish line. A big 8 flashed on her screen and she tossed her remote aside in disgust.

“Better luck next time,” Mabel said.

“Yeah. Yeah. At least I actually finished,” Pacifica pointed out.

Mabel set down her controller in exchange for a glass of Mabel-juice. “Drive backwards with me next time.” She looked at Pacifica with a smile. “It’s fun.”

“Whatever.”

That was 12 hours ago. 

Pacifica looked up at the ceiling. It was dark, with traces of moonlight slipping through the window. 

The softly-breathing lump next to her was Mabel. She was curled up in the blankets and probably fast asleep. 

If only Pacifica was that lucky. 

She’d been lying there for almost two hours after Dipper and Mabel fell asleep but she still couldn’t manage to actually go to sleep. 

She was tired but there was just too much on her mind. 

Her parents would be back tomorrow, and she’d go back to the manor, and her life would be back to normal. 

Pacifica turned the other way. 

For some reason, she was dreading going home.

She shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly the covers were too hot but when she threw them off she was too cold and anything in-between just felt awkward. 

Pacifica tossed and turned hopelessly. 

Mabel stirred beside her, lifting her head up. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Not really,” she admitted. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Mabel didn’t answer. She sat up and slid out of bed. “Come on,” she said with a yawn. 

 

“Where are we going?” Pacifica asked quietly.

“You’ll see.”

Mabel’s shadowy figure was already fading out the door. Pacifica followed, afraid she’d lose Mabel if she got too far behind. 

The rest of the house was dark, with a few strands of moonlight peaking in here and there. She shuffled through, keeping close to Mabel. 

Pacifica followed Mabel downstairs, unsure how she was managing to walk so easily in the darkness. She lost her footing on the last step and tripped. 

“Woah,” Mabel said, catching her before she fell. “Okay?”

“Thanks,” Pacifica mumbled. “How do you know where you’re going? It’s so dark.”

“I do this a lot,” Mabel admitted. 

There was the sound of a curtain being pulled back and a click. Pacifica squinted at the light flooding into her eyes. It started to move upward and eventually it turned into a flashlight, secure in Mabel’s mouth as she climbed up a ladder. 

Once she got to the top, she pointed it down to the bars for Pacifica to see. She slowly started climbing up. 

“Welcome to the roof of the Mystery Shack,” Mabel said.

Pacifica looked around. Trees lined the horizon, shaded by the dark of night and highlighted by the moonlight. The sky was a deep blue and full of stars. There weren’t many clouds and the ones that were out were far away and not very big. 

Mabel had crawled to the slope of the roof and leaned against it. She smiled thoughtfully. “I like to stargaze when I can’t sleep.”

Pacifica sat next to her. “I’ve never stargazed before,” she admitted. It was getting embarrassing how many things she hadn’t experienced in life. 

“Never?” Mabel asked. 

“Nope,” Pacifica answered. “Would it sound too privileged if I told you I couldn’t because of all the outside lights we have at the manor? Well, I can see stars, just not very well,” she looked back out at the sky and sighed. “Not like this.”

Mabel just nodded. 

Silence fell between them as they looked up at the sky, admiring the twinkling of the stars and sounds of the forest. 

The first constellation she noticed was the big dipper. She snorted. Of course it was. Following it, she found the little dipper and the north star. 

She searched for more constellations. Lyra, denab, the summer triangle. Pacifica knew her stars. 

“I used to draw constellations a lot,” she admitted.

“Really?” Mabel asked. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah,” Pacifica said quietly. “Then I started drawing gemstones and-”

 

“What’s the deal with that?” Mabel asked. 

“What?” Pacifica furrowed her eyebrows.

“Why do you only draw gems? It’s not like you wear jewelry,” she pointed out. “What’s your fascination with them?” 

Pacifica sighed and idly picked at the roof tiles which were worn, chipped, and in terrible condition overall. “This is going to sound so dumb. I feel… like a gem sometimes.”

She cringed. It sounded so much worse now that she said it out loud. 

Mabel snorted. “Well of course you’re a gem.”

“No like, people work so hard on them. They shape ‘em and polish ‘em and…” everything told her to stop and just forget it but she couldn’t shut up. “Shave off all their impurities. And after all that they prance around, wearing them as a symbol of wealth and acting like it’s no big deal,” She said the next part quietly. “Sometimes I feel like that’s how my parents treat me.”

It was weird to say it outloud when she’s only ever heard it in the bitterness of her thoughts. 

Mabel didn’t say anything. 

Pacifica went into a panic. She shouldn’t have said anything. Mabel was going to think she was dramatic or-

Two arms wrapped themself around Pacifica and a head full of thick brown hair nuzzled into her shoulder.

“Oh, ‘cifica,” she said quietly. 

She relaxed into the hug and tried, the best she could, to hug Mabel back. 

Mabel’s voice was muffled by Pacifica’s shoulder. “I don’t see you like that at all. You’re so much more than beauty. And you’re not just the daughter of the mayor or another Northwest. You’re Pacifica, and you’re my best friend,” Mabel said. 

Her voice was shaking but Pacifica squeaked a response. “Thanks.”

“I think you’re perfect, and not because you’re raised to dress or act a certain way but because you really are,” Mabel continued.

Pacifica, who was trying to keep it together, broke down. “But I’m not!” She pushed Mabel away. “And that’s why they’re so hard on me! Because I’m not perfect! And there’s so many things wrong with me that I’m so far from perfect.” It was hard to see Mabel through her tears. “I’ll never get there.”

“That’s fine if you don’t,” Mabel assured her. “Nobody’s perfect ‘Cifica and there’s nothing wrong with that. Your flaws make you who you are. They’re a part of you and you should embrace that.”

Pacifica thought through her response. She curled into a ball and looked up at the sky. She felt helpless, small. 

“What do they try to shave off?” Mabel asked softly.

“What?” She asked with a sniffle. 

“What are you ashamed of?” 

There’s nothing wrong with being gay. Pacifica was fine with it and aside from how she figured it out, she was happy. But she wasn’t so sure her parents would share her happiness. It was just another thing too taboo for the Northwests. 

She couldn’t answer. She cried some more, then thought about how she was ruining something that was supposed to be really nice and cried more. It was an ugly cycle.

Mabel doesn’t hug her this time. She silently wraps an arm around her shoulders, giving her more space while also trying to comfort her. 

They sat there in the soft sobs of Pacifica and low hum of summertime cicadas. 

“I’m sorry,” Pacifica choked out.

Mabel shushed her and Pacifica’s head fell on her shoulder. “Just breathe,” Mabel soothed. 

Pacifica took a collection of shuddering breaths, willing herself to calm down. She looked back up at the stars. There had to be comfort hidden somewhere within them, if only Pacifica could find it. 

They stayed like that for awhile. Pacifica had stopped crying and was just resting calmly in Mabel’s embrace. They were peacefully stargazing, looking up at the vast sky in a quiet admiration. 

“Do you know any constellations?” Pacifica asked.

“Not any I can point out,” Mabel answered. “The big dipper obviously.”

“What about the little dipper?”  
Mabel shook her head.

“Did you know the dipper’s are actually bears?” Pacifica asked. 

“Really?” Mabell asked. She looked at the constellation carefully. “Nope. I don’t see it.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to see because the others aren’t as bright but there’s three more stars off the cup that form the nose,” Pacifica explained, pointing them out. “And then off the cup comes the two back legs, and off the body comes the front.”

Mabel squinted at the sky. “I still can’t see it.” 

“Not everyone can,” Pacifica said. “Look at the star on the point of the cup.”

“Yeah.”

“Follow it to Polaris.”

“Polaris?” Mabel repeated. She looked at Pacifica in question. 

“The North Star,” Pacifica said. Mabel looked lost so Pacifica pointed her in the right direction. “And then you see the rest of the handle, and the cup. That’s Ursa Minor, or the little Dipper.”

Mabel smiled. “Ohhh! I can see this one.” She was quiet as she looked up at the sky with wonder. “I bet Dipper would like stargazing,” she commented. 

“Probably,” Pacifica said. 

Mabel looked over at her, taking her arm off her shoulder and looking serious all of a sudden. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Pacifica sighed. “It’s fine.” She looked into the night, moving carefully into what she was going to say next. “Do you really wanna know the reason we broke up?”

Mabel looked conflicted. She didn’t say anything. 

Pacifica went back to nervously picking at the tiles of the roof. “If I tell you…” She turned to Mabel, searching her face in the darkness. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something comforting about the stars.

“I really like Dipper,” Pacifica started. “He’s… not so bad once you get to know him,” she said cautiously. She had never come out to anyone and it was proving to be just as hard as she was afraid it would be. “And I guess, after everything that happened that summer, it just seemed like, natural for us to go out?”

“Okay,” Mabel said.

“And things were fine when we went out. I like hanging out with Dipper and spending time with him and y’know, we had some nice dates,” Pacifica said. She was talking in circles. It felt like she was chasing her tail instead of actually getting to the point.

Her heart was pounding and it seemed like the humming cicadas just kept getting louder. 

“But, our last date…” She looked at Mabel. “How much detail do you want?”

“As much as you want to tell me,” Mabel answered. 

Pacifica sighed. “Uh, as crazy as it might sound I didn’t really have many boyfriends before Dipper.” Mabel gave her a doubtful look. “I’m serious!” Pacifica laughed. “Anyways. I never really ‘put out’ but,” her tone got quiet as guilt spilled through her words. “That night I did.”

Mabel was quiet for a minute. “And it was bad?”

Pacifica squirmed. “It wasn’t bad…”

“It wasn’t how you thought it would be?”

“It wasn’t… what I wanted,” Pacifica said after awhile, trying to tell Mabel without actually saying it. 

“So… You broke up because you liked someone else?” Mabel shook her head. “I’m not picking up your hints. You’re going to have to be straight with me.”

“That’s the thing,” Pacifica said shakily. “I can’t. I’m not straight. I like girls and it’s so shitty that I did that to Dipper but I was in denial and I felt like how could I know I don’t like guys if I never slept with one and I didn’t do any of it to hurt him-”

“I know you didn’t,” Mabel said softly. Her arms wrapped around Pacifica affectionately. 

“And I just feel like that’s the worst part of all this,” Pacifica continued. “Because if I was on my own, it wouldn’t be such a big deal but I feel like I used Dipper, whether I meant to or not.”

Mabel nodded along. She had mostly been quiet, which Pacifica couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. 

“A shooting star!” Mabel said out of nowhere. She shook Pacifica and pointed. The star quickly flew across the sky, leaving a soft yellow glow behind it. 

Pacifica watched it as it crossed lines of trees, stretching over them and fading into the night. 

“...Are you surprised?” Pacifica asked quietly. 

Mabel turned towards her. “That you’re a lesbian?” Pacifica nodded. “Yeah, actually.”

“So… do you hate me for it?” She asked.

“No. I mean, it sucks that Dipper got hurt in the process of you finding yourself, but you didn’t mean to.” Pacifica was looking down at her lap. Strands of blonde fell down in front of her face. Mabel gently gathered them and tucked them behind her ear. “Hey. You can’t beat yourself up forever.”

She looked at Mabel, meeting her soft brown eyes in the dark summer night. She looked away, turning her focus to the trees still towering around them and the cicadas still singing their song. 

“Then you’re okay if I’m not straight?” Pacifica asked.

Mabel laughed. “Are you seriously asking me if I’m okay? You just came out, ‘Cifica. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I feel… better,” she admitted. “After telling someone.”

“Yeah?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered. 

“I’m glad you said something.” Mabel smiled at her but turned her attention back to the sky full of stars that stretched around them. “I’ve been there, and it just feels,” she sighed. “Lonely.” Pacifica glanced at Mabel, who was still staring at the stars with a new-found appreciation. “Maybe that’s what got me into stargazing. The nights that I couldn’t sleep, too confused or upset with myself or just overwhelmed. I’d come and look at the stars, and they made me feel small, but they also made me feel welcome.”

“What about Dipper? Didn’t you feel like you could tell him?” Pacifica asked, slightly surprised by Mabel’s confession but staying calm and digging deeper into her past. 

“Of course. But I didn’t want to tell him until I figured myself out first,” Mabel answered. 

“And?” Pacifica asked softly. Her green eyes met Mabel’s. “Did you?”

She nodded. “I like girls. But I also like guys. Cause love isn’t about the body, it’s about the person.”

 

Mabel’s gaze was warm and thoughtful. Pacifica held it for as long as she could before her cheeks got too hot and her heart beat too fast. She shifted away, bringing her knees up to her chest. 

“What’d you wish for?” Mabel asked, breaking the silence between them.

Pacifica turned to her, smirking as she countered the question. “What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you,” Mabel said quietly, leaning closer. “It won’t come true.”

Pacifica licked her lips and looked down at Mabel’s, which were so close and driving her crazy. Her voice was thick, barely over a whisper. “Don’t tell me then.”

Her eyes drifted shut as Mabel’s lips met hers. Mabel’s hand came over, stroking Pacifica’s cheek and holding her as they kissed again. Pacifica put her hand over Mabel’s, pulling away and smiling at her. 

“What took you so long?” Pacifica teased.

Mabel smiled, shaking her head and bringing their lips back together. Pacifica moved her legs and brought her other hand to Mabel’s waist. Mabel hummed softly. Her hands fell down to Pacifica’s thigh, holding it delicately and deepening their kiss.   
“You still haven’t told me that wish,” Mabel pointed out, tilting her head and giving her an innocent look. 

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “I think you already know.” She leaned back to kiss Mabel only to be met with her finger. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should tell me? Just so we’re on the same page?” Mabel asked.

“You want me to spell it out?” Pacifica asked. 

Mabel nodded giddily. “Yep.”

“I like you, you dummy,” Pacifica admitted, blushing a fierce red and looking away shyly. 

“Well duh. How could you not?” Mabel asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Pacifica laughed and Mabel let up. “I just want to know what this is,” she said carefully. “Before we go too fast or-”

Pacifica’s hand found hers. She rubbed the back with her thumb and searched her brown eyes. “I’m yours,” she answered. “I mean. If you want-”

Mabel laughed. Cutting her off with the touch of her lips. Pacifica sighed, pulling her closer and dragging her fingers through Mabel’s hair. Mabel moved away, tilting Pacifica’s head to the side as she left a line of kisses down her jaw to her collarbone. 

She moaned softly, giving Mabel’s hair a soft tug while as she continued to suck on the delicate skin. Her other hand slid down Mabel’s back, playing with the hem of her shirt and raising it slightly just to drop it back to its place. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Mabel whispered, her voice hot in Pacifica’s ear. 

“I could say the same,” Pacifica answered.

“Could?” Mabel asked. She pulled away, smirking at the challenge Pacifica had unknowingly presented to her. “I’ll have to fix that.” She hooked her fingers under Pacifica’s shirt and brought them to her waist teasingly. “Tell me.” Her voice was thick and doing too good of a job at turning Pacifica on. “Am I hot,” her hands slid up the the bottom of Pacifica’s tits. She brought them down, just above the brim of her shorts. “Or cold?”

 

Pacifica squirmed. “You’re hot, so hot.” Mabel smirked and brought her hands up and up. Pacifica stopped her. “But, can we wait?” She asked sheepishly. She slowly took Mabel’s hands away and set them in her lap. “I want this, like really badly, but I don’t want to take things too fast with how…”

Mabel smiled knowingly. “Yeah. No problem.”

“Are you okay with that?” Pacifica asked.

“I just found out the girl I’ve been pinning after for the past 4 summers likes me back,” Mabel said. “I’m great.”

Pacifica blushed. “Four summers?”

“Give or take,” Mabel shrugged.

Pacifica laughed and shook her head. “Why on Earth did you let Dipper ask me out?”

Mabel twirled the ends of her hair. “I dunno. I just figured that if I couldn’t have you, at least my bro could.” It got quiet and Mabel yawned. “Are you feeling sleepy yet?”

“After what just happened?” She asked, her green eyes bright. “No. I’m still shaking.”

Mabel stood up and held her palms out. “C’mon. Your parents are coming home tomorrow and you need to get some sleep.”

Pacifica groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry,” Mabel said. She helped Pacifica down the ladder, lighting her way with the flashlight. Once they were both down, she closed the curtain and put the flashlight back in its spot.

The walk back up to the room was just as hard as it was before, with Pacifica tripping over a grand total of 6 items.

“You should sneak out more,” Mabel suggested, leading her up the staircase. 

“I guess so. It’s not as easy at the manor though. The maids are everywhere,” She muttered. 

“Can you sound any more rich?” Mabel asked. 

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered. “Do you want me to tell you about the security cameras and Charles, the guard that monitors them?”

“No.”

“Good ‘cause that was just a joke,” Pacifica said. She waited a moment. “His real name is Dominic.” Mabel groaned and Pacifica laughed. “No really, I’m just messing with you.”

Mabel kissed the tip of her nose and lifted her up the top step. “You’re so lucky I like you.”

“I think you’re the lucky one,” Pacifica countered. She felt Mabel leaning in for a kiss but she turned away. The door to the twins’ room clicked and creaked as Pacifica opened it. She flopped back into bed.

Mabel slid in next to her. Her breath was hot on Pacifica’s ear. “Will you ever stop teasing me?” Her tongue flicked over her earlobe. 

“I hate to tell you to stop, but your brother is in the bed next to us,” Pacifica said, lightly pushing her away.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mabel asked. “He’s asleep.”

“It means that you’re making it hard to control myself and if you don’t stop in the next 20 seconds I’ll make you moan so loud he won’t be anymore,” Pacifica threatened. 

“That was hot as hell,” Mabel admitted. She planted one last kiss on Pacifica’s cheek before putting space between them. “But I’ll behave tonight.”

“Good,” Pacifica decided. She nuzzled up into her pillow and pulled a blanket up close. 

Even from Mabel’s room, the crickets and cicadas could still be heard. 

Pacifica scooted over, pushing her back against Mabel’s chest and wiggling her butts into her hips. Mabel’s hands quickly fell to grip Pacifica’s hips possessively. “Comfy?”

“Yep.”

“Me too.”

Pacifica woke up sometime the next morning in the same position she fell asleep in. She smiled to herself, realizing it wasn’t a dream and last night was all too real. Pacifica carefully rolled around so she could see Mabel. 

Mabel slowly opened her eyes, smiling softly at the sight of Pacifica. She kissed her on the nose. “Morning,” she said sleepily.

“Morning,” Pacifica said sweetly. They looked at each other for awhile, really seeing one another for the first time after what happened in the darkness. 

Her smile fell and her eyes looked away. 

“What’s wrong?” Mabel asked immediately.

“We spent the week together and the night we finally kiss is the last night I see you,” Pacifica said without thinking. She sat up and looked over to Dipper’s bed. It was empty, thankfully.

“Hey don’t think like that,” Mabel said, cupping her cheek. “I can’t have my girlfriend sad during our last day together.”

“More like an hour,” Pacifica muttered. “And I don’t remember you asking me out.”

“I kinda thought that was a no-brainer but if you want me to get down on my knees I can do that two,” Mabel answered. 

“I do like the sound of you on your knees,” Pacifica admitted. She licked her lips before leaning in to kiss Mabel. 

“So much for taking things slow,” Mabel commented at the feel of Pacifica’s hand on her thigh. 

“This is slow, right?” Pacifica asked, pulling away. 

Her green eyes met Mabel’s and she couldn’t help but smile at the concern she found. “If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Mabel answered. She leaned back to kiss her, resting her hand on Pacifica’s hip. The other hand ran through her blonde hair, which was already messy from sleeping. 

Pacifica’s hands held Mabel’s jaw as they kissed, tilting it to move in time with her tongue.  
The knock on the door was enough to make Pacifica’s soul leave her body completely. Her head snapped over to the door to the twins’ room and she was relieved to see no one there. She looked back to Mabel and swallowed thickly. “That’s probably my parents.”

Mabel nodded. She helped her carry her bags down the steps. Her mom was waiting for her at the door, which surprised her that it was actually her and not a butler. 

“You could have at least been decent for us,” her mom commented, noticing her messy hair and pajamas. She turned to Soos and smiled politely. “Thank you so much for letting her stay. Now let’s get you home Pacifica. You need a bath.”

Her mom walked away before Pacifica could respond. She turned to Soos and Melody, giving the two of them a hug. “You guys have been amazing.”

“We love having you,” Melody said.

“Yeah. You’re welcome anytime dood. Just not in the middle of the night, or when Baby Fights is on,” Soos said. 

“Got it,” Pacifica said. The two of them went back into the store and she turned to Dipper. She shifted her feet awkwardly.

“I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah.”

He gave her a small smile. “I’ll leave you to it then. Bye, ‘Cifica.”

“That didn’t go so bad,” Mabel commented when Pacifica had finally made it to saying goodbye to her. 

“No, I guess it didn’t.” She pulled her into a hug. “This isn’t a goodbye, it’s just a see you later.” 

Mabel nodded. 

She gave Mabel one last wave before hopping in the back of the car and sliding her seat belt on. Her father shifted the car into drive and pulled away. She watched as the Mystery Shack slowly shrunk away and with it went Mabel, who stayed outside and watched her drive away. 

Just as a group of trees blocked her view of the shack, her phone got a text. 

"Meet me outside the shack @8" - Mabel

"and how do you expect me to get there?" Pacifica wrote back.

"oh right lol. How about in front of the manor instead? I'll pick u up in the golf cart" - Mabel

"okay." she smiled. "it's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with this since chapter 1!! u guys are amazing x

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile!  
> Comments make my day!


End file.
